


First Time

by bunnyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyoung/pseuds/bunnyoung
Summary: Doyoung and Yuta faces a new challenge in their life as parents, their kids finally starts to date. Can they handle it?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the Part 2 of Haven, to read the first part, here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511080
> 
> This fic is inspired by a photo that NCT posted with dream and DoYu. 
> 
> As always, if there are any mistakes, I apologize. 
> 
> Thank you!

Doyoung and Yuta have been married now for 3 years. Everything is doing great. Their kids are both turning 18 and are both excelling in their studies with Renjun studying to become an art curator and Jeno studying to be an accountant like his Appa. Their businesses with their friends are doing great as well. 

It's Renjun's birthday today and they are going to have a small party in their house. Days before the party, Renjun approached his parents. Renjun knocked on the door of his parents' home office. 

_ "Come in," _ Yuta says.

Renjun enters the room and walks towards Yuta who is looking at him and Doyoung busy working. He pauses in doing his work when he notices that Renjun is beside them.

_ "Hey sweetie, what do you need?" _ Doyoung asks Renjun.

_ “I just want to asks if who did you invite to my birthday dinner?” _ Renjun asks them

_ “Just our family friends. Why?” _ Yuta replies

_ “Even Uncle Sicheng, Uncle Kun, Chenle and Yukhei hyung _ ?” Renjun asks again. 

_ “Of course, sweetie.”  _ Doyoung tells him. 

Renjun smiles.  _ “Okay. That’s all thank you Dad, Thank you Appa.” _

Renjun kisses his parents on the cheeks and leaves the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Doyoung and Yuta are finishing cooking the dishes they will be serving while Jeno and Renjun finishes decorating the garden for the party. 

_ “Dad, Appa!! Renjun wouldn’t stop helping me out here!”  _ Jeno exclaims while in the Garden. Doyoung asks Yuta to check on the kids. 

Yuta goes to the garden and sees his kids bickering.

_ “What is happening?” _ Yuta asks them.

_ “Renjun keeps wanting to help out… Appa told him to get ready.” _ Jeno explains. 

_ “Renjun… let Jeno finish up here. C’mon start getting dressed _ .” Yuta tells Renjun

_ “But…” _ Renjun tries to make his Dad let him help out but Yuta just shakes his head. 

Renjun understood and leaves the garden to go up to his room. 

After a few hours, The Kim-Nakamoto family is finishing dressing up when their doorbell rings. 

_ “I’ll get it!” _ Renjun rushes down the staircase. He opens the door. 

_ “Hi.” _ Renjun smiles.

_ “Hi.” _ Yukhei smiles. 

They stare at each other until Chenle comes to the door and interrupts them. 

_ “Hyung! Happy Birthday!” _ Chenle greets Renjun. Renjun and Yukhei is brought back to reality that there aren’t the only ones there. 

_ “Thanks Chenle!” _ Renjun thanks him.

_ “Happy Birthday Injun-ie.” _ Yukhei greets him while handing out his gift. 

_ “It’s our gift! Yukhei-Ge chose it for you.” _ Chenle explains then winks at him. 

Renjun looks at him with a surprised look and Yukhei laughs. Renjun looks at Yukhei and punches him lightly. Sicheng and Kun enters the door, Renjun greets them as well. 

_ “Happy Birthday Injun-ie!” _ Both of them greet the younger. Renjun thanks them and leads them to the garden. 

The doorbell rings again as Doyoung, Yuta, and Jeno goes down. 

_ “Who arrived?” _ Doyoung asks Renjun

_ “Dong-Qian’s!” _ Renjun informs him while smiling. 

_ “I’ll welcome the guests” _ Yuta tells them while he moves towards the door. 

_ “I’ll greet the Dong-Qian’s, okay? Go with your Dad and greet the guests coming. Jeno come with me.” _ Doyoung tells them. 

Jeno teases Renjun  _ “You’re excited because of later right??” _

Renjun puts his hand on his brother’s mouth to stop talking  _ “SSSHHH! They might hear you…”  _

Renjun removes his hand and Jeno just laughs at his brother. Renjun goes to his dad welcoming his Uncle Taeyong

_ “Hi, Uncle Taeyong!” _ Renjun bows

_ “Happy Birthday, Dear!” _ Taeyong hugs him. They break the hug and Renjun looks for Mark. 

_ “Uncle, where’s Mark hyung?” _ Renjun asks him

_ “He’s parking the car. Your Uncle Yuno is watching him because it’s his first time.” _ Taeyong informs them.

_ “Wow, Mark hyung is already driving… I'm envious.” _ Renjun expresses. 

Yuta turns to him  _ “You want to start driving too?” _

Renjun nods.

_ “Alright, let’s tell your Appa you’re going to sign up for driving lessons” _ Yuta tells Renjun. 

Renjun gets excited with Yuta’s plan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All their guests have arrived and the tables were separated from the parents and the kids. Doyoung looks over to the “kids” table and sees all of them sort of playing a game. He looks at Renjun and he seems to enjoy the company of his friends. Doyoung notices that Renjun and Yukhei have been very close that night, more affectionate. Doyoung returns his attention to his friends talking trying to shrug it off.

After eating their dinner. Doyoung goes back to the kitchen and prepares Renjun’s cake. He didn’t notice that Yuta followed him until he was kissed on the cheek by the other. Doyoung blushed. 

“ _ Wow… 20 years of being boyfriends and 3 years being married and still, you blush whenever I kiss you? You’re too whipped for me, Love.” _ Yuta teases Doyoung. Doyoung just rolls his eyes.

Yuta laughs and stands beside Doyoung while he helps out fixing Renjun’s cake. Doyoung hesitates but decides to speak up about what he noticed between Renjun and Yukhei earlier.

_ “Love, did you see Renjun and Yukhei earlier?” _ Doyoung asks Yuta

_ “What about them?” _ Yuta wonders

_ “They’re being… sweet…” _ Doyoung informs him

_ “Oh…” _ Yuta frowns

_ “Do you think they’re?” _ Yuta asks him

_ “Maybe? He’s not sweet to other people, Love. Maybe that’s why he asked us if we invited the Sicheng, Kun and their kids for tonight?” _ Doyoung guesses. 

_ “Maybe…” _ Yuta tries to calm down. He feels uneasy knowing the possibility of their son has started dating someone. 

_ “At least we know he’s a good kid right?” _ Doyoung tries to uplift his husband’s mood. He succeeds. 

_ “Yeah. I… I just hope they tell us soon though.” _ Yuta expresses. Doyoung just kisses his husband’s forehead to comfort him. 

He knows how hard for Yuta to accept the reality of their kids growing up. Yuta was always the one who is more protective of the kids. He remembers when they were still just dating for 5 years when they decided to adopt Renjun and Jeno. It was always Yuta who worries for the kids until things changed when the kids growing up. He became the one more worried for the kids and Yuta the one who lets them do whatever they want. 

But maybe some old habits can’t be gone? That’s what Doyoung thoughts while seeing how Yuta is worried over the fact Renjun is dating Yukhei. 

Sicheng enters the kitchen.

_ “Hyungs, do you need any help?” _ He asks them.

_ “It’s okay. Thanks Sicheng-ie.” _ Yuta tells him. Doyoung then thoughts they could ask if Sicheng has an idea regarding the budding romance between their kids. He nudges Yuta to ask Sicheng about it

_ “By the way, Sicheng…” _ Sicheng stops walking and turns to Yuta and Doyoung 

_ “Hmmm? Is this about Yukhei and Renjun? You noticed it too?” _ Sicheng asks them.

_ “Yeah… Are they dating? has Yukhei told you?” _ Doyoung asks him.

_ “I also don’t know, Hyung. Yukhei doesn’t tell us anything these days. But me and Kun already had an idea. Chenle accidentally told us the other day that his Yukhei-Ge will be going home late that day because he’s waiting for Renjun to finish his classes. So Kun observed them tonight and noticed the same thing…” _ Sicheng replies. 

_ “Are you guys okay with him dating already?” _ Yuta asks him again

_ “We’re okay, Hyung. It’s because we know Renjun is a good kid and probably the best one for ours.” _ Sicheng assures them. 

_ “Your right…” _ Doyoung smiles. Yuta smiles as well. 

They thought that they shouldn’t worry that much about Renjun and Yukhei. They know they’re already grown-ups and it is indeed best if its someone they have witnessed growing up to be their child’s partner. 

Yuta suddenly gets an idea to have Yukhei hold the cake while Renjun blows the candles. He tells Sicheng and Doyoung about his idea. They both agreed and gets excited about how the two will react. Sicheng goes to Yukhei and tells him to go to Doyoung and Yuta

_ “Papa said you need my help Uncles?” _ Yukhei asks them

_ “Can you carry the cake? While Renjun blows the candles?” _ Yuta asks him 

_ “S-sure, Uncle Yuta” _ Yukhei stutters and gets the cake from the countertop while being helped by Doyoung. 

The couple notices how Yukhei is already blushing. They find it cute. 

They all go out and Doyoung starts singing Happy Birthday. All of their friends do the same while Renjun is being shy. 

Yuta records a video using his phone while Yukhei goes out to the garden carrying the cake. Renjun is surprised seeing Yukhei is the one carrying it. 

Yukhei stops in front of Renjun singing Happy Birthday as well. Renjun looks at his parents just smiling and singing for him. He smiles.  _ “Maybe they know…” _ Renjun thoughts. He then looks at Yukhei, seeing the other’s adorable smile while singing to him and looking at him makes his heart feel warm. This is indeed his best birthday yet. He closes his eyes, puts his hands together to make a wish. When he does, he opens his eyes and blows the candles. 

People around him claps for him. Doyoung gets the cake from Yukhei and places it on the table and prepares to cut it to serve it to their guests. Sicheng helps him. Kun and Yuta sit beside each other waiting for what will Yukhei and Renjun do next. The rest of the kids go back to their seats. Yukhei and Renjun stand together gathering all the courage they had to talk to their parents. Yukhei encourages Renjun by holding his hand and squeezing it lightly. Renjun surprised with what Yukhei did, and looks at him. Yukhei just smiles at him again. He understood what the other meant

They walk towards their parents. Yuta and Kun pretends that their talking so that it wouldn’t be too obvious that they’re waiting for the two to talk to them. 

_ “Dad… Appa…” _ Renjun calls them to get their attention. Yuta and Doyoung looks at them. 

_ “Papa… Dad…” _ Yukhei gets the attention of his parents as well. 

Yuta, Doyoung, Sicheng and Kun are now looking at them. Yukhei holds Renjun tighter. Renjun speaks up.

_ “Uncles, Dad, Appa… Yukhei and I…” _ Renjun having a hard time to tell their parents because of nervousness. 

_ “We are dating… And we’re sorry if we didn’t tell you sooner. We hope you support us.” _ Yukhei finishes Renjun’s sentence

The four adults just smile. They find the two adorable. 

_ “Of course, kids.” _ Doyoung tells them. They both sigh in relief and smiles. 

_ “Thank you Dad! Thank you Appa! Thank you Uncles!” _ Renjun goes to them to give them a hug

They all laugh. Yukhei also goes to them to hug them. Doyoung and Yuta thinks that maybe, seeing their once little kids grow up and exploring new things isn’t a bad thing after all…

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 6 MONTHS LATER >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_ “Renjun! Yukhei is already here!” _ Doyoung calls for his son. 

Renjun is joining Yukhei and his family on their trip to China. Doyoung and Yuta allowed their son to go since they trust Sicheng and Kun to take care of him.

_ “He’s just finishing up.” _ Yuta going down with Renjun’s luggage. Yukhei rushes over to Yuta to assist him in bringing down the luggage. Yuta thanks him. 

_ “Take care of him, okay? And no funny business.” _ Yuta reminds him. 

_ “Yes, Uncle.” _ Yukhei replies. 

Renjun goes down with his backpack and hoodie. Doyoung checks on everything Renjun needs. 

_ “Did you pack everything on the list I made?”  _

_ “Yes, Appa.”  _

_ “Passport?” _

_ “Inside my bag” _

_ “Did you pack the oil that helps you breathe easier during flights?”  _

_ “Yes, Appa.”  _

_ “Where’s the pocket wifi we rented?”  _

_ “Inside my bag as well.” _

_ “Okay. Share it with them, okay?”  _

_ “Yes, Appa.”  _

_ “Are you sure you packed everything you need?”  _

_ “Yes, Appa.”  _

Doyoung hugs Renjun. He worries even though he knows that Renjun will be okay. It’s the first time his letting his child fly without either him or Yuta. 

_ “I’ll miss you Renjun. Text me okay?” _

Renjun smiles at him.  _ “Yes, Appa. I’ll miss you too.” _

Renjun goes to his dad and hugs him as well. 

_ “Take care, okay? If you need anything just message me or ask your Uncles.” _ Yuta tells him. 

Renjun nods. Yukhei waits for him at the doorstep. They bid their last goodbyes. Yukhei and Renjun ride the car. They wave at Sicheng and Kun as they watch the car drive off. 

A few days after. It’s the weekend and finally Doyoung, Yuta, and Jeno get to spend time together. They’re going to the beach since it Jeno asked them if they can go since it has been long since they last went to one. 

Doyoung and Yuta are hanging out by the beach. Yuta watching people swimming and kids playing by the beach while Doyoung is trying to sunbathe. Yuta looks for Jeno and sees his son talking to two other kids around his age, he recognizes them. They’re Na Jaemin, Jeno’s classmate and Park Jisung, Jeno’s best friend. 

_ “Love, Jeno’s friends are here as well.” _ Yuta informs Doyoung while watching the kids converse. 

_ “Mmmm… Maybe they planned to meet up here.” _ Doyoung replies. 

_ “Maybe…” _ Yuta still observing his son

He notices how Jeno suddenly became shy when Jisung left momentarily.  _ “Does he like Jaemin? Maybe he’s the guy Renjun told us that Jeno likes.” _ Yuta thoughts. He was about to share his theory about Jeno’s crush to his husband when he notices that the other fell asleep. He finds adorable so he lets his husband take his well-deserved nap. 

Yuta and Doyoung wakes up from the short nap they had by the beach. Yuta looks for Jeno and sees he’s beside them playing with his Nintendo Switch. 

_ “Sorry we fell asleep, baby.” _ Doyoung tells Jeno.

_ “It’s okay, Appa. I let you sleep because I know both of you are tired from all the work you’ve been doing last week. _ ” Jeno smiles at his parents. 

Yuta pats his son’s head. He remembers what he witnessed earlier. He asks Jeno about it. 

_ “Jeno, were you talking to Jaemin and Jisung earlier?” _ Yuta asks him

Jeno scratches his head  _ “Yes, Dad… You saw us?” _

_ “Yes… are they still here?”  _

_ “No… They left. They asked me earlier where was I and when they I told them we’re here they went here to hang out.” _ Jeno explained.

_ “Ah, really? Too bad, I wanted to treat them to dinner. Next time they come to the house, I’ll buy you guys dinner.” _ Yuta tells Jeno

_ “Really? I will tell them that! Thanks Dad!” _ Jeno hugs Yuta.

Doyoung stands up and fixes their things. Jeno helps him out. 

_ “Let’s grab dinner?” _ Yuta asks them. Doyoung and Jeno agrees. 

_ “Can we eat in that restaurant I have been telling you?” _ Jeno asks his Appa. 

_ “Sure.” _ Doyoung replies.

They finish packing their things and Yuta gets the car ready for them to go to the restaurant. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Doyoung is buying the groceries when Jeno calls him

_ “Appa, are you home?”  _ Jeno asks him

_ “Not yet, baby. I’m in the grocery. Why?” _

_ “I just want to ask if Jisung, Jaemin and I can bake at home like next week? We’re having a bake fair for charity and we want to join.”  _

_ “Sure… Inform your Dad as well… But baby, does anyone of you know how to bake?” _

Jeno is silent. Doyoung just laughs at his son

_ “I see… I’ll teach you boys and tell them they can sleepover too”  _

_ “Wow! Thanks Appa! I’ll tell them. Can we do it on Friday?”  _

_ “Sure. By the way, if you're done with your classes. I’ll pick you up.”  _

_ “Ah… Appa… No need, I’ll still hang out with Jaemin and Jisung for a while, we’ll go to a café to study.” _

_ “Okay. Just don’t go home too late okay?”  _

_ “Yes, Appa. I love you!”  _

_ “Love you too, baby.” _

Doyoung ends the call. He proceeds to get ingredients the kids need for baking. 

Doyoung remembers what Yuta told him after their trip to the beach, that it might be Jaemin who Renjun said the guy that Jeno thinks he likes.  _ “Am I ready for my other child to date too?” _ Doyoung ponders. He shrugs off the thought and continues shopping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuta and Doyoung arrives at home from their meeting. As they approach the door, they can hear the chatter. They open the door and sees Jeno is with Jaemin and Jisung.

_ “Appa! Dad!” _ Jeno walks towards them to greet them. 

Jaemin and Jisung stands up and greets them.

_ “Good Afternoon Mr. Kim, Good Afternoon Mr. Nakamoto” _ Jaemin and Jisung bows. 

Doyoung and Yuta acknowledge their greetings. Jeno helps Doyoung and Yuta with their stuff while apologizing.

_ “I’m sorry Appa, Dad. I didn’t tell ahead that we’re hanging out here. I promise we’ll keep our noise to a minimum.” _ Jeno tells them.

_ “It’s okay, baby! We already told you that you can always hang out here.” _ Yuta tells him. 

_ “Jeno, what do you guys for dinner? I didn’t get to prepare anything. Maybe we can just order?” _ Doyoung asks.

_ “No, let’s bring them to a restaurant and his friends can pick! Remember, I told you I’ll treat them to dinner right?” _ Yuta replies. 

Jeno remembers so he goes to his friends and asks where they want to have dinner.

_ “Guys, my dad wants to treat us to dinner. He asked you guys to pick the restaurant.” _ Jeno informs them.

Jaemin and Jisung gets shy. 

_ “Are you sure Jen? We can eat anything even just Ramyeon…” _ Jaemin asks him

Jeno blushes with the nickname Jaemin calls him. Jisung notices it and nudges Jeno.

_ “Ah! Of course! My dad wants to! He saw us hanging out last time on the beach.” _ Jeno tells them. 

_ “If that’s the case… then let’s just pick that small popular restaurant near the university. You both like it there right?” _ Jisung asks.

_ “Yeah…” _ Jeno and Jaemin blushes. 

What Jisung didn’t know is that they once had a spontaneous date there, well… None of them called it a date but it indeed felt like one. 

Jeno snaps out of it and informs his parents of what restaurant his friends picked. 

They arrived in the restaurant and the boys sit together while Doyoung and Yuta sits across them. 

_ “Thank you for the dinner, Mr. Nakamoto and Mr. Kim.” _ Jaemin speaks up. 

Both of them look at him from looking at the menu and replies to Jaemin

_ “You’re welcome, dear.” _ Doyoung flashes him a smile. 

_ “Order what you want, okay?” _ Yuta tells them while also flashing them a smile. 

The kids smile and nod then goes back to scanning through the menu. 

Doyoung stops scanning through the menu and observes Jaemin and Jeno. He likes what he sees from Jaemin, a kid with not only good looks but also good manners. He thoughts that he shouldn’t get worried about his other son dating especially if the guy he will date is Jaemin, he believes everything will be okay. 

They finish their dinner, and the couple decides to offer Jaemin and Jisung a ride home. 

The ride home was nice. The kids were chatting but the couple noticed how Jeno was acting differently tonight. They had already met Jisung before and Jeno wasn’t like this. Both of them take it as a confirmation that Jeno has feelings for Jaemin. 

They arrived in the shared apartment of Jaemin and Jisung near the campus. Before going down, Jisung and Jaemin thanks them.

_ “Thank you for giving us a ride home Mr. Nakamoto and Mr. Kim.” _ Jisung says.

_ “No problem, we wanted to make sure you get home safely.” _ Yuta replies.

_ “And, thank you again for the lovely dinner.” _ Jaemin smiles. 

_ “Sure thing, anything for my son’s friends.” _ Doyoung smiles back. 

They both get off the car and walks to the entrance of their apartment building. They make sure the two enters safely before driving off. 

The ride home was silent. Yuta and Doyoung just humming to the music that’s been playing over the car’s speakers 

_ “Appa, Dad, what do you think of Jaemin?” _ Jeno breaks the silence.

Doyoung and Yuta looks at each other. They’re both finding amusing that Jeno asks this question right away. 

_ “He’s a good kid, baby. I like him.” _ Doyoung tells Jeno

_ “How about you, Dad?” _ Jeno asks his father

_ “I like him too. He has good manners and is pretty too.” _ Yuta looks at Jeno through the rearview mirror to see his reaction. 

Jeno just smiles because of his parents’ reply to his question. 

_ “Is he the guy you like?” _ Yuta asks Jeno while smirking

Jeno is startled with his Dad’s question. Doyoung slaps Yuta for teasing their son. 

_ “Y-yes…” _ Jeno says it almost like a whisper. 

_ “Have you told him?” _ Doyoung asks. 

_ “No… I’m planning to.” _ Jeno informs them

_ “That’s good! We support you, baby.” _ Doyoung expresses. 

Jeno’s face lights up with Doyoung’s words. He thought his parents will not like the idea of him dating too. Yuta decides to speak up

_ “It’s okay with us for you date, Jeno. You’re a grown-up now. And especially we met the guy beforehand. You can do it” _ Yuta adds. 

Jeno is now encouraged to confess because of his parent’s support. 

_ “Thank you Dad. Thank you Appa. This means a lot.” _ Jeno smiles more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Doyoung is busy preparing the ingredients for the baking session he has with Jeno, Jaemin and Jisung. 

_ “I’m home!” _ Yuta announces. 

Doyoung stops what he’s doing to greet Yuta. While Yuta is hanging his coat. Doyoung kisses him on the cheek. Yuta is startled then blushes.

_ “Looks like I'm not the only one very whipped in this relationship, huh?” _ Doyoung teases Yuta.

_ “S-shut up” _ Yuta gets shy and blushes more. Doyoung just laughs at him but then Yuta gives him a kiss on the lips. They share a sweet short kiss before Doyoung returns to the kitchen and continue what he’s doing. 

_ “What are you doing?”  _ Yuta hugs him from behind.

_ “Preparing the ingredients for the baking session later with the kids.” _ Doyoung explains. 

Yuta just continues to hug him. They usually are very sweet when they know it’s just the two of them at home, taking advantage of being alone together and avoiding grossing out their kids. 

Doyoung’s phone rings which interrupts their moment, more of Yuta clinging to Doyoung. 

_ “Love, can check who’s calling me?”  _

Yuta obliges and stops hugging Doyoung. He sees it’s Renjun calling in Facetime so he answers it. Renjun video pops out. 

_ “Hi Dad!” _ Renjun greets Yuta

_ “Hey! How are you?”  _

_ “I’m fine, Dad! We just arrived here in their house but we’re going to leave again later for dinner.”  _

Yuta goes back to the kitchen so Doyoung can also talk to Renjun. Doyoung look at the screen

“ _ Hi Sweetie!” _ Doyoung greets Renjun

_ “Hi Appa! What are you doing?”  _

_ “Just preparing stuff. Are you having fun there?” _

_ “Yeah! They have been touring me everywhere. I like it here” _

_ “That’s good… You should start getting used to the environment there. You might live there in the future.” _ Doyoung teases him

_ “Appa!!!” _ Renjun hides his face because of embarrassment. 

Renjun gets shy and Yuta glares at Doyoung. Doyoung just laughs, he finds their reactions funny. Yuta’s protective side comes out when it’s about Renjun.

_ “Where are you having dinner?” _ Yuta changes the topic. Renjun composes himself. 

_ “We’re going to a Japanese restaurant. They decided to have Japanese tonight because I told them I miss Japan the other day when we were walking around the park”  _

_ “Really? Let’s plan a trip then! We can visit your Grandpa and Grandma” _ Yuta exclaims

Renjun smiles widely, getting excited with what Yuta said. Someone walks behind Renjun. Doyoung notices it. 

_ “Who’s that?”  _

_ “Hmmm?” _ Renjun looks from the screen then back to it again. 

_ “It’s Yukhei.” _ Yukhei takes a peek and waves to them.

_ “Hi Yukhei! How are you?” _ Doyoung asks him

_ “I’m good, Uncle. I missed being here. I hope next time we come here you can come along” _ Yukhei tells him. 

_ “We would love that. By the way, are you guys going to be with your parents and Chenle later?” _ Yuta asks.

_ “No. It’s just us because Dad and Papa are going to have a meeting over dinner and Chenle is going to meet up with his friends” _

_ “Oh… Okay. Take care of each other later okay?”  _

_ “Yes, Dad.” _

_ “Yes, Uncle” _ Renjun and Yukhei said at the same time. 

A message pops out on the screen. It’s from Jeno.

From: Baby Jeno

_ Appa, we’re coming home. Is Dad there? I have good news ^_^ _

_ “What’s wrong Dad?” _ Renjun curiously asks seeing his Dad’s puzzled look

_ “Nothing. Jeno sent a message to your Appa, He says he has good news.” _ Yuta says. 

Doyoung looks at the screen again and reads the message. He looks at Yuta wondering what the good news their son is talking about

Renjun’s face lights up, realizing what Jeno meant.  _ “Oh! I know what it is! He told me the other day about today.” _

Yuta and Doyoung looks at him through the screen.

_ “What is it?” _ Doyoung asks.

_ “I’m not going to spoil you! but it’s really good. No need to worry.” _ Renjun teases them. 

_ “Okay…” _ Doyoung replies still wondering what is Jeno’s good news. 

Renjun tells them they need to prepare for dinner so they ended the call. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeno arrives with Jaemin. He greets his parents by kissing them on the cheeks. Jaemin follows him and greets the two also. 

_ “Where’s Jisung?” _ Doyoung asks them. 

_ “He needed to do something for one of his classes first so he’ll just come later.” _ Jaemin says. 

Doyoung nods and asks the two to rest first before they start. Doyoung walks to the living room and joins Yuta watching television. 

Jeno and Jaemin left nearby the door. They whisper to each other.

_ “We’re telling them now, right?” _ Jaemin asks Jeno.

_ “Yeah… Is it okay?”  _

_ “Of course. I hope they accept me as your boyfriend.” _ Jaemin expresses.

_ “I sure they do, Babe.” _ Jeno assures him then smiles. 

Both of them inhales and exhales to calm their nerves then walks towards the living room. They stand near the couch, facing Yuta and Doyoung

_ “Dad, Appa” _ Jeno calls them and they give their attention to him

_ “I have news” _ Jeno tells them. 

They both get a hunch what is it about but they let Jeno say it. 

_ “We’re dating…” _ Jeno says. Jeno and Jaemin both smile while blushing. 

_ “Wow! Congrats Baby! Congrats Jaemin!” _ Doyoung hugs Jeno and Jaemin. Yuta hugs them. 

_ “Welcome to the family, Jaemin” _ Yuta teases Jaemin. Jaemin blushes harder.

_ “T-thank you… Mr. Nakamoto” _ Jaemin stutters and blushes harder. Jeno holds his hand to calm him down. Jeno reminds himself to warn his boyfriend that his Dad teases a lot. 

_ “And Jaemin, just call us Uncles okay?” _ Doyoung tells him with a warm smile. Jaemin just nods. 

_ “Okay! Now, let’s start baking?” _ They both nod and they all walk to the kitchen while Yuta stays in the living room and continues watching.

Doyoung finishes teaching them and lets the two bake on their own so they can learn to do it. He returns to the living room and sits beside Yuta again. He rests his head on Yuta’s shoulder, Yuta then puts his arm around Doyoung’s shoulder. 

_ “Tired?” _ Yuta asks him.

_ “A little bit.” _ Doyoung looks at Yuta. Yuta kisses his forehead. 

_ “I thought you’re going to be upset over Jeno’s news.” _ Yuta tells him

_ “What? Why?”  _

_ “Well, if I’m more protective over Renjun. You’re more protective over Jeno.”  _

_ “Hmmm… you’re right… but I’m really okay with it. I like Jaemin.”  _

_ “That’s good. Wow… Our kids dating now… We’re getting old, Love.” _ Yuta hugs him. 

Doyoung acts disgusted with what Yuta said  _ “Oh my God, you’re being sappy.” _

_ “Hey!” _ Yuta playfully slaps Doyoung’s butt while still hugging him.

Doyoung cups his husband’s face and looks at him directly in the eyes. 

_ “I’m very happy and willing to grow old with you Mr. Kim-Nakamoto” _ Doyoung says then kissed Yuta’s nose.

_ “I am too, Mr. Kim-Nakamoto.” _ Yuta smiles then kisses Doyoung on the lips. 

_ “I love you.”  _

_ “I love you too.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> End!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Twitter: @onenonlyjohnny


End file.
